gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tributes and homages
George R.R. Martin has included a large number of tributes and homages to other authors, friends and fans in the text of A Song of Ice and Fire and its related novellas, as well as to some of his earlier works. A list of such tributes follows: Earlier works ''And Seven Times Never Kill Man! ''And Seven Times Never Kill Man! was an SF short story published in 1975. A deity named Bakkalon is mentioned in this story. * Bakkalon, known as the Pale Child, is a god (presumably of the east) mentioned in the House of Black and White in Braavos. ''Nightflyers ''Nightflyers was an SF novella published in 1980. It was adapted as an unsuccessful film in 1987. * Lord Baelor Blacktyde's ship is called Nightflyer. ''Fevre Dream ''Fevre Dream was a vampire novel published in 1982 and was Martin's biggest-selling pre-''A Song of Ice and Fire'' novel. * The Fever River, which runs from Saltspear almost to Moat Cailin, is a formidable obstacle for those attempting to invade the North from southern Westeros. ''Songs the Dead Men Sing ''Songs the Dead Men Sing was a novella published by Martin in 1983. * In the prologue to A Game of Thrones, Will recalls a story that says "Dead men sing no songs." Authors 'Thomas B. Costain' Thomas B. Costain (1885-1965) was a noted author of historical fiction, and is one of George R.R. Martin's favourite historical authors. * House Costayne of Three Towers is a reference to Costain. The house's arms show a silver chalice and a black rose, a reference to Costain's novel The Silver Chalice and the movie The Black Rose, based on Costain's work. 'David Eddings' David Eddings (1931-2009) was an American fantasy author, best-known for his series The Belgariad and numerous sequels and prequels. * House Deddings of the Riverlands is noted as having been badly mauled by Lannister forces during the War of the Five Kings, with both Lord and Lady Deddings slain. The Deddings were noted as being extremely rich. It should be noted that at the time Martin wrote this reference, both David and his wife (and co-writer) Leigh Eddings were still alive. 'Phyllis Eisenstein' Phyllis Eisenstein (1946-present) is an American science fiction and fantasy author. She is a friend of George R.R. Martin's. She had a big influence on A Song of Ice and Fire when, during the earliest period of Martin writing the series, she suggested to him that he include dragons and magic when he was more inclined to leave out the fantastical elements. A Storm of Swords is dedicated to her, as Martin thanks her for making him "put the dragons in". * Alaric of Eysen, noted as a well-travelled bard, is a troubadour and minstrel hired to play at the wedding of Joffrey I Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell. Before he can do so, Joffrey chokes to death. The character is named for the protagonist of Eisenstein's novels Born to Exile and In the Red Lord's Reach. 'Robert Jordan' Robert Jordan (1948-2007) was an epic fantasy author best known for his internationally best-selling Wheel of Time sequence. Martin and Jordan were friends, with Martin citing Jordan's positive cover blurb for A Game of Thrones as helping drive sales of the paperback edition of the novel. * Lord Trebor Jordayne of the Tor is mentioned by Tyrion Lannister as being one of the great lords of Dorne. Robert Jordan was published by Tor Books for most of his career (A Storm of Swords). * Lady Rohanne Webber of Coldmoat has her hair tied in a long braid and tugs on it in moments of high stress, similar to the character of Nynaeve al'Meara in Jordan's Wheel of Time novels. * Archmaester Rigney is mentioned as theorising that time is a wheel. Oliver Rigney, Jr. was Robert Jordan's real name. 'H.P. Lovecraft' H.P. Lovecraft (1890-1937) was a noted fantasy and horror author, best-known for his creation of the Cthulhu Mythos. * The Drowned God, the ironborn motto "What is dead may never die," and the name of Lord Dagon Greyjoy are all references to Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. * The maps in The Lands of Ice and Fire reveal the existence of a city in the distant east of Essos called Carcosa. Carcosa is a fictional city created by Ambrose Bierce for his 1891 short story, An Inhabitant of Carcosa. It was then used by Robert Chambers in his 1895 book The King in Yellow, which was influential on Lovecraft. * The map of Eastern Essos also features the City of K'Dath, a clear referrence to Lovecraft's story, The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath. 'Mervyn Peake' Mervyn Peake (1911-1968) was the author of the Gormenghast Trilogy, widely regarded as one of the most seminal and important works of the genre. * Lord Titus Peake of House Peake is a reference to both Peake and the protagonist of the Gormenghast series, Lord Titus Groan. * Titus Peake's ancestor, Lord Gorman Peake, appears in The Mystery Knight, and is even more of a blatant reference to Mervyn Peake's work. 'J.K. Rowling' J.K. Rowling (1965-present) is the author of the Harry Potter series of novels. Though appreciative of Rowling widening the appeal of the fantasy genre, Martin was critical of Rowling's decision to not accept her Hugo Award (for Best Novel for The Goblet of Fire in 2001) in person, especially after it beat A Storm of Swords in the running. * Harry Sawyer and Robin Potter are two mock-suitors of Brienne of Tarth. She paid them for their insolence in the Bitterbridge melee, unhorsing Sawyer and giving Potter a nasty scar on his forehead (Harry Potter is noted for his distinctive scar on the forehead). 'J.R.R. Tolkien' J.R.R. Tolkien (1892-1973) is the most famous author in the history of fantasy, the author of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Martin has cited him as one of his most favourite authors. * Samwell Tarly was partially inspired by, and shares some traits with, the hobbit Samwise Gamgee. 'Jack Vance' Jack Vance (1915-present) is one of the most influential fantasy authors of all time, through his famous Dying Earth series (amongst many other works). He is also Martin's favourite author and Martin co-edited an anthology in his honor, Songs of the Dying Earth, in 2009. * House Vance, a vassal of House Tully, is named for Jack Vance. Lord Norbert Vance himself is noted as having gone blind, and in the late 2000s Vance himself was noted as being technically blind. * Wayfarer's Rest, one of two castles held by House Vance, is a reference to Liane the Wayfarer, a prominent character in The Dying Earth. * Ronald the Bad, a kinsman of Lord Vance, is a nod to Jack Vance's novel Bad Ronald. * Hugo Vance is a nod to the various Hugo Awards that Vance has won. * Ellery Vance is a nod to the pen-name "Ellery Queen", used by various authors including Jack Vance. * Kirth Vance is a reference to the protagonist of the Demon Princes series. * The names of the three children of Lord Karyl Vance are also references to Jack Vance characters: Emphria Vance for the novel Emphyrio, Rhialta Vance for the novel Rhialto the Marvellous and Liane Vance for the aforementioned Dying Earth. * The arms of both branches of House Vance show dragons, a nod to Jack Vance's novel The Dragon Masters. The towers on the Atranta sigil are a reference to the Vance short story The Last Castle. The eyes and rings on the Wayfarer's Rest sigil are another reference to The Dying Earth. 'Tad Williams' Tad Williams (1957-present) is an American fantasy author, best-known for his Memory, Sorrow and Thorn trilogy. Martin has cited this work as an example of one of the first fantasy series to treat the genre as a serious vehicle for telling adult stories, and was an inspiration on A Song of Ice and Fire (which Martin started three years after the first book in Memory, Sorrow and Thorn was published). * House Willum is noted as being divided by a bitter quarrel between the lord's sons, Josua and Elyas. This is a reference to Memory, Sorrow and Thorn, where Prince Josua's ascent to the throne is usurped by his brother Elias, triggering a bitter civil war. * House Willum's arms show a skeletal dragon and three swords. The skeletal dragon is a nod towards the title of the first novel, The Dragonbone Chair, whilst the three swords refer to the titular blades of the trilogy. 'Roger Zelazny' Roger Zelazny (1937-1995) was a famous American science fiction and fantasy novelist, best-known for his Chronicles of Amber series and his Hindu-inspired SF novel Lord of Light. Zelazny was a friend of Martin's, participating in his Wild Cards project. * The title "Lord of Light", given to the red god R'hllor, is a reference to Zelazny's most famous single novel. * House Rogers of Ambrose is a reference to Zelazny: the house's sigil features nine unicorns circling a maze. Both unicorns and a maze feature in the first Amber novel, Nine Princes in Amber. Comics * Amongst the numerous sigils listed for unnamed houses in the series are a black hood, a blue beetle and a green arrow. These are references to the superhero comics Black Hood, Blue Beetle and The Green Arrow. In A Feast for Crows this is repeated, except that the black hood has been replaced by lightning bolts, which may be a reference to the Flash (who, along with the Blue Beetle and Green Arrow, is a member of the Justice League of America). Films and television ''Blackadder * King Robert Baratheon's traits of being a large man with a huge sense of humor and a fondness for battle are strongly based on the fictitious King Richard IV, as played by Brian Blessed in the first season of ''Blackadder. * House Wyl of Wyl features a black adder on its arms, another nod to the television series. 'The Three Stooges' * Lharys, Kurleket and Mohar - the three men-at-arms in service to House Bracken whom Catelyn Stark recruits to help arrest Tyrion Lannister - are named for Larry, Curly and Mo of the Three Stooges respectively. Sport 'American football' * Triarch Belicho of Volantis is noted for his run of undefeated victories until he was torn limb-from-limb by giants. This is a reference to Bill Belichick, coach of the New England Patriots, who led his team in an unbroken series of victories in the 2007 season until their defeat at the hands of the New York Giants, one of the George R.R. Martin's favourite teams. * Ser Patrek of King's Mountain is slain by the giant Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun (popularly, "Wun-Wun"), with his blood flowing over his sigil, a blue star on silver. The latter is a reference to the dress of the Dallas Cowboys, whilst Wun-Wun's name is a nod to quarterback Phil Simms, whose number 11 shirt was retired by the New York Giants in 1995. Fans 'Patrick St. Denis' Patrick St. Denis is a noted genre blogger. His website, Pat's Fantasy Hotlist, has given favourable reviews to Martin and his works for many years. Martin and St. Denis had a wager for several years straight over who would win the American football season. Martin won the first two bets and made St. Denis read books of his choice. For the third season, Martin lost and agreed to feature St. Denis in one of his novels. * The aforementioned Ser Patrek of King's Mountain is directly based on Patrick St. Denis, and his gory death was part of the wager. 'Elio Garcia' Elio Garcia is the co-head of Westeros.org, one of the largest Song of Ice and Fire fansites and forums on the Internet. He is also the co-author of The World of Ice and Fire. Garcia frequently uses the handle "Ran" in online discussions. * Ser Randor is noted as a knight present as the great tourmanet at Ashford during the events of The Hedge Knight in the graphic novel version of the short story. Model-makers 'Richard Courtenay and Peter Greenhill' Richard Courtenay and Peter Greenhill are two noted creators of model knights, which Martin collects. * Ser Courtenay Greenhill is a knight in the retinue of Margaery Tyrell at King's Landing. Speculative * Samwell Tarly's nickname of "Ser Piggy" may be a nod to the character Piggy in William Golding's Lord of the Flies: an overweight but intelligent young man who provides sensible advice to a group's more charismatic but inexperienced leader (Jon Snow). * Grand Maester Pycelle tells Cersei Lannister that she has not lost a son but gained a daughter when Margaery Tyrell weds Tommen. The exact same words are used in Monty Python and the Holy Grail when the Lord of Swamp Castle's son marries a noblewoman with "huge tracts of land". Martin is a known appreciator of the film. However, the saying is commonplace. * The new Unsullied of Astapor are said to "run when you fart in their general direction." This could be a reference to ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail, ''in which a French soldier uses the phrase "fart in your general direction" to insult English knights before forcing them to retreat.